epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stinger
The Stinger is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Stinger is made out of a presumably poisonous thorny plant, possibly derived from a Leafy Chomper. The color of the bow is inexplicably still green, suggesting the plant is still alive despite a lack of roots or leaves. The Stinger appears to be the heir to the Thorn Bow throne, both thematically and in terms of stats. The Stinger provides a gargantuan bonus, tied with the Iron Tusk for the highest Attack boost of any Bow in the game. It also provides a minor defensive perk by somewhat raising . To top it off, The Stinger can inflict the ever-useful status effect with weapon-elemental attacks. Of course, this will only work half the time at level 5, and so casting Spark Shower will work better for Stunning purposes than Combo Shot. That said, The Stinger reduces Anna's by 20%. While Anna tends to use physical attacks more than magical ones, this can interfere with healing. Much like the Thorn Bow before it, The Stinger randomly casts a strong multi-target attack between turns and is capable of casting a single-target attack while attacking normally. The Stinger provides resistances to and . However, it does make Anna more vulnerable to the and status conditions, though it does not make them more damaging. Found inside a chest in the Deathly Hollows, right on the entrance, the chest is not visible; it's hidden behind a rock wall and reachable only through a hidden passage. * * |lvl1ATK = 25% |lvl2ATK = 40% |lvl3ATK = 55% |lvl4ATK = 65% |lvl5ATK = 90% |lvl1MAG = -20% |lvl2MAG = -20% |lvl3MAG = -20% |lvl4MAG = -20% |lvl5MAG = -20% |res3num = -30% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Burn+Scorch |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |AutoSkillPower = 50/5 |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |BonusSkillPower = 90/4 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Cactus |item21number = 2 |item31 = Cactus |item31number = 8 |item41 = Gash Root |item41number = 12 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 10 |item51 = Leafy Chomper |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Leafy Chomper.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Emerald |item52number = 4}} * * * |lvl4HP = 5% |lvl5HP = 5% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 15% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 15% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |lvl1res2 = 30% |lvl2res2 = 60% |lvl3res2 = 90% |lvl4res2 = 120% |lvl5res2 = 150% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |AutoSkillPower = 100 |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |BonusSkillPower = 115/2 |BonusSkillChance = (40%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Cactus |item21number = 2 |item31 = Cactus |item31number = 8 |item41 = Gash Root |item41number = 12 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 10 |item51 = Bone Spike |item51number = 8 |item52 = Green pixel |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Green Pixel.png |item52number = 1 |item53 = Emerald |item53number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna